


[Fan Art] Lederhosen Appreciation

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Fanart, Lederhosen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Credence comes back into the fold.





	[Fan Art] Lederhosen Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4mrri7z1nehmygc/Grindelbone-Lederhosen_pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
